Rêve et Keyblade
by Moko-chou
Summary: Qu'y a-t-il de plus bizarre que les souvenirs? Ils sont parfois enfouis ou dissimulés, mais il est possible que quelqu'un ou quelque chose vous fasse vous poser des questions et que des souvenirs ressurgissent. Yûxan pourra vous le dire: ça lui est arrivé. Mais le soucis est qu'en retournant auprès de l'organisation XIII elle s'en pose encore. Pourquoi ne se souvient-elle pas?
1. Prologue

Hello!  
Voilà, c'est ma première fiction Kingdom Hearts et j'étais pas vraiment pour la poster à la base... mais une amie m'y a un peu obligé. Il se peut qu'il reste des fautes dans mes chapitres et j'en suis désolée! J'essaie de ne pas trop en faire! Sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Les persos de Kingdom Hearts ne sont pas à moi, ils sont tous à Square Enix (et ils refusent de me les donner! D'8). Y'a plus que ma petite Oc qui est à moi ;w;

/!\ J'oubliais, je n'ai pas joué à tous les kh mais je connais certains points donc quelques scènes peuvent être modifiées! Il y a donc risque de spoil pour certaines choses.

* * *

Ploc… ploc… ploc...

Elle marchait dans la rue, son parapluie en main. La pluie tombait sur toute la ville. Heureusement, il ne faisait pas trop froid, mais tout de même. Son uniforme laissait présager qu'elle était au lycée non loin de là. Mais elle allait dans la direction opposée, elle devait donc rentrer chez elle.

Ploc… ploc… ploc...

Des écouteurs dans les oreilles, elle regardait autour d'elle. Le parc était vide : pas d'enfants en train de faire la course, pas d'éclats de rire, pas un bruit autre que celui de la pluie qui tombe et celui des voitures dans la rue. Enfin c'est compréhensible avec un temps pareil, les gens ont plutôt tendance à courir chez eux pour se mettre à l'abri.

Ploc… ploc… ploc...

Cependant, elle remarqua une personne allant dans le sens contraire. Elle portait un long manteau noir à capuche de laquelle elle vit dépasser quelques mèches de cheveux rouges. Cela l'intrigua quelques peu mais n'y prêta pas plus longtemps attention : si elle traînait trop, elle allait être en retard.

Ploc… ploc… ploc...

Elle continua son chemin sans savoir que cette personne, lorsqu'elle était partie, s'arrêta pour la regarder un peu et murmura quelque chose. Elle ignorait que cette personne allait bouleverser ses habitudes.

* * *

Oui c'est un prologue donc c'est normal que ce soit très court! Mais c'est pour vous introduire à l'histoire. Le premier chapitre est plus long. J'espère que ça vous a donné envie de lire la suite! Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'en bas et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça me fera énormément plaisir! À plus~


	2. Chapitre 1

Comme le prologue était vraiment court, j'ai décidé de poster le premier chapitre ce soir. Comme ça, vous pourrez en découvrir un peu plus! Sinon, les camarades de classe de Yûxan sont des persos à moi: ils ne sont pas de KH.

* * *

Elle entra par l'arrière d'un petit restaurant en souriant. Elle parti se changer et ressortit vêtue de sa tenue de serveuse.

- Yûxan ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Soupira une jeune fille  
- Pardon Mira ! Répondit la concernée. Je me suis laissée distraire par la pluie. Sourit-elle  
- T'es pas croyable toi. Rigola Mira

Son service se passa sans encombres et vint l'heure de partir. La pluie avait cessée mais l'air était encore humide. Yûxan se changea rapidement et prit la route pour rentrer. La lune et les étoiles étaient déjà présentes dans le ciel. Alors qu'elle marchait, elle vit à nouveau "manteau noir" comme elle l'avait appelé dans sa tête. Elle ne lui prêta pas plus attention et bifurqua dans la rue où se trouvait son petit appartement. Elle ouvrit la porte principale, monta deux petits étages et arriva chez elle. Elle posa son sac et ses clefs dans l'entrée et alla s'allonger sur son lit, où elle s'endormit aussitôt.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent difficilement et prirent quelques longues minutes à s'habituer à la lumière du jour qui passait par la fenêtre. Les volets n'avaient pas été fermés la veille. Encore endormie, elle se dirigea vers sa douche et fit couler l'eau chaude sur sa peau. Elle arriva dans la cuisine une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. C'est alors qu'elle vit l'heure...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! JE SUIS EN RETARD ! Hurla-t-elle

Elle courut dans tout son appartement pour récupérer diverses choses et enfin partir. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas très loin du lycée, mais elle avait quand même un bon quart d'heure de retard. Elle prit à peine le temps de se déchausser en arrivant dans l'établissement pour enfiler ses chaussons et ouvrit brusquement la porte de sa classe.

- Excusez mon retard professeur ! Je ne me suis pas réveillée !  
- Vous voilà finalement Mlle Yûxan. Dit calmement le professeur

Elle leva la tête, qu'elle avait baissée pour s'excuser, et remarqua la présence d'une troisième personne sur l'estrade. C'était un garçon un peu plus âgé qu'elle, dont les cheveux rouges défiaient la loi de la gravité.

- Voici Axel, un nouvel élève. Puisque vous êtes arrivée en retard, ce sera à vous de lui faire visiter notre établissement. Sourit le professeur  
- Heeeeein ? Lâcha-t-elle  
- Veuillez surveillez votre langage Mlle. La reprit le professeur. Quoi qu'il en soit, allez-vous asseoir tous les deux.

Elle soupira assez bruyamment et s'assit à sa place habituelle, à côté de la fenêtre. Le nouveau, Axel, s'assit à un bureau vide au rang devant le sien. Elle n'écoutait pas le cours et se concentra sur le nouveau.

Elle l'avait déjà vu... Récemment qui plus est... Pouvait-il être manteau noir ? Ce n'était pas impossible. Mais une chose était certaine : elle n'avait pas envie de faire visiter le lycée ! Enfin elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

La cloche sonna libérant, une première fois, les élèves. Elle s'affaissa sur son bureau. Quelqu'un lui tapa fortement dans le dos.

- Aiiiiiie ! Gémit-elle  
- T'es en retard parce que tu te lèves pas et tu dors déjà sur ta table ? Rigola cette personne  
- Tsukio... T'es pas sympa... J'ai bossé hier... Tenta-t-elle d'expliquer  
- C'est pas une raison. Répondit-il en lui donnant une nouvelle tape dans le dos  
- Je te hais... Marmonna Yûxan  
- Moi aussi je t'aime~  
- Retourne à ta place, le prochain cours va commencer. Lui conseilla-t-elle  
- Serais-tu en train de me chasser ? Demanda-t-il avec des larmes aux coins des yeux  
- C'est exactement ce que je fais. Confirma-t-elle

La cloche sonna une nouvelle fois et un autre cours pu commencer. Yûxan discuta avec ses amis durant les différents inter cours et à l'heure du déjeuner, ils la saluèrent et rentrèrent chez eux. Ils n'avaient jamais cours l'après-midi. Elle s'approcha d'Axel et constata qu'il dormait. En regardant plus attentivement, elle vit deux tatouages sous ses yeux. Elle n'avait clairement pas eu le loisir de l'observer en arrivant ce matin.

Avait-il dormit pendant tous les cours ? Et personne n'avait remarqué ? Elle pensait que se faire des préjugés sur les gens était nul, mais elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de penser que s'il arrivait en plein milieux d'année et dormait en cours, il ne devait pas être très bosseur... Peut être même qu'il était désagréable ?

Tout en se posant des questions, elle lui secoua un peu l'épaule pour le réveiller. Il ouvrit lentement ses yeux verts.

- Yûxan ?  
- Comment tu connais mon nom ?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la referma. Il répondit après une petite hésitation, légèrement triste.

- Le prof l'a dit tout à l'heure. Expliqua-t-il  
- Ah oui. En général, les gens retiennent pas tout de suite mon nom. Enfin bref, je te montre le bahut ? Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire  
- Je te suis. Répondit-il

Ils traversèrent de nombreux couloirs et parfois elle s'arrêtait pour donner quelques informations. Lui ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. Elle finit la petite visite par le toit.

- Le meilleur endroit du lycée ! Sourit-elle les bras vers le ciel. J'adore venir ici !

Il la regarda avec un sourire. Il la trouvait amusante.

- Hey ! J'te vois de foutre de moi ! Dit elle avec un air faussement énervé  
- Oups, grillé ! Plaisanta-t-il

Elle rit quelque peu. Peut être qu'elle s'était trompée à son sujet.

- Ah tiens, tu vas trouver bizarre que je te demande ça mais, tu n'aurais pas un long manteau noir à capuche par hasard ?  
- Si. J'en ai un.  
- Alors c'était bien toi que j'ai croisé hier ! Dit elle victorieuse  
- Je suis peut-être pas le seul à en porter un tu sais ? Soupira-t-il légèrement  
- Je sais mais... On va dire que je t'ai "reconnu" et en plus j'ai aperçu tes cheveux. Dur de se tromper avec leur couleur.  
- Elle a quoi ma couleur de cheveux ? Demanda-il une mèche entre les doigts  
- T'es en train de me dire qu'elle est naturelle ? S'étonna-t-elle  
- Évidemment ! S'indigna-t-il presque  
- Tu es la première personne que je rencontre avec des cheveux rouges naturellement... C'est pas commun ça...

Elle s'allongea sur le sol et regarda le ciel dépourvu de nuages. Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

- À mon tour de te poser une question bizarre.  
- Je t'écoute. Répondit-elle les yeux fermés  
- Tu crois que des gens sans cœur peuvent exister ?  
- Heeeeeeeein ? S'exclama-elle en se relevant à moitié  
- Aller réponds. Insista-il  
- La réponse est non : c'est impossible ! C'est autant impossible que d'avoir des pouvoirs ou modifier la mémoire des gens. Expliqua-t-elle en regardant l'heure. Ouah ! Faut pas que je traîne plus ! Je dois repasser par chez moi avant d'aller bosser ! Désolée, mais je dois y aller ! S'excusa-t-elle. À demain ! Hurla-t-elle dans les escaliers.

Alors qu'elle disparaissait dans l'escalier, Axel, resté assit, sourit à nouveau tristement.

- "Impossible" dis-tu ? Il va y avoir du boulot à faire... D'autant plus qu'il ne me laissera pas aller et venir aussi facilement à l'avenir.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous plait! Si c'est le cas laissez, une review! *yeux de petit chaton*

À la prochaine! o/


	3. Chapitre 2

Hello les gens!

Bon bin, j'ai pas grand chose à dire à part vous souhaiter une bonne lecture! o/

* * *

Yûxan se réveilla en sursaut. Elle s'était encore endormie toute habillée en rentrant du boulot. Elle regarda l'heure et constata que cette fois-ci elle n'était pas en retard. Elle prit donc sa douche et son petit-déjeuner sans se presser. Elle n'eut pas besoin de courir et entra dans sa salle de classe. Tsukio la salua.

- Yosh ! Ton boulot s'est bien passé ?  
- Aucun problème, j'ai juste dû un peu me presser parce que j'avais trop traîné avec Axel pour lui montrer le bâtiment. Expliqua-t-elle  
- Axel ? Répéta-t-il  
- Oui le nouveau, hier. Tu t'en souviens pas ?  
- Personne n'est arrivé dans cette classe récemment.  
- Je m'en souviens quand même ! Je suis arrivée en retard et c'est pour ça que j'ai été assignée pour lui faire visiter le bahut. Déballa-t-elle  
- Yûxan... Quel jour on est ? Demanda Arisa qui avait suivi la conversation sans rien dire  
- Vendredi. Répondit Yûxan sans hésiter  
- Faux, on est jeudi. Rectifia Arisa  
- Mais... Hier... Commença-t-elle  
- Tu as rêvé. Je pense qu'hier tu en as beaucoup fait et que du coup, tu as fait des drôles de rêves cette nuit. Supposa Tsukio

Il est vrai que plus elle essayait de s'en souvenir moins elle y arrivait. C'était probablement un rêve. Et puis, si ça n'en était pas un, comment aurait-elle pu retourner un jour en arrière ?

À la sonnerie, elle alla à sa place et ouvrit son cahier. Aucun cours supplémentaire n'avait été écrit. C'était bien un rêve. C'est quand même curieux... Mais il est vrai qu'elle s'est réveillée habillée de la même façon que mercredi soir.

Les cours passèrent sans vraiment qu'elle y prête attention. Elle continuait de penser à ce drôle de rêve. Maintenant, elle ne voyait même plus le visage de celui qui s'appelait Axel.

Elle était fatiguée. Travailler avec une tête pareille n'aurait pas été bon, c'est pourquoi elle a appelé pour dire qu'elle ne viendrait pas aujourd'hui. Heureusement le jeudi n'était pas une très grosse journée et son amie Mira ne serait pas trop débordée sans elle.

Elle s'allongea sur son lit et regarda longtemps le plafond. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'endormit et fit des rêves bizarres. Des rêves avec de nombreuses personnes vêtue de longs manteaux noirs, parsemés de voix familières mais inconnues... Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle avait bien trop chaud et alla se rafraîchir le visage dans sa salle de bain. En levant la tête, elle se vit dans le miroir. Ses yeux bleus étaient à peine visibles. Pour cause, ses cheveux bruns, qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, étaient en bataille. Pour qu'ils finissent ainsi, elle devait avoir eu un sommeil agité. Elle se recoiffa un peu et décida de sortir prendre l'air. Elle prit son mp3 et partit dans le parc. Il se faisait tard alors le parc était vide. Elle monta à un arbre et s'installa. Elle avait beau être sortie pour arrêter de penser à ses rêves bizarres, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y songer. Deux fois, des rêves qui se ressemblaient et cet Axel qu'elle croyait avoir vu au lycée... Elle pensait devenir folle...

Alors qu'elle doutait de sa lucidité, un bruit se fit entendre à travers ses écouteurs. Elle décida d'observer sans se faire remarquer depuis sa branche.

Quelqu'un sorti d'une sorte de... Couloir noir. Il portait le même manteau qu'elle avait vu dans son rêve. Il retira la capuche de son manteau en jurant après quelqu'un et là, elle se souvint.

- Mais si ! Je t'ai bien vu hier toi ! Enfin aujourd'hui d'hier ! Bref ! Je t'ai déjà vu ! J'ai pas rêvé ! Hurla-t-elle la tête en bas et les jambes accrochées à sa branche.

Le concerné sursauta en voyant quelqu'un accroché dans cet arbre.

- Tu es Axel ! C'est bien ça ? Tu es arrivé hier dans le bahut ! Continua-t-elle sans vraiment faire attention à la réaction du dit Axel  
- Pas exactement. Soupira-t-il. Il semblerait qu'il ait joué avec ta mémoire alors je vais te la rafraîchir. Je fais partie d'une organisation et j'ai pour mission et de te ramener. Il se trouve qu'en fait, tu fais aussi parti de cette organisation et que suite à une bêtise de ta part, tu t'es retrouvée ici.

Yûxan n'a pas réagi toute suite. Elle semblait attendre une suite genre "j'plaisante !" ou "t'y as trop cru !" mais rien ne vint. Elle descendit de son arbre.

- Tu penses que je vais te croire ? Les organisations, tout ça, c'est dans les films. Et puis si je faisais partie d'une quelconque organisation, je m'en souviendrais ! Se défendit-elle  
- Alors, pourquoi fais tu des rêves bizarres ? Ajouta-t-il simplement

Elle ne répondit pas. Comment le savait-il ? Mais surtout, avait-elle vraiment oublié quelque chose ? Elle tentait de réfléchir, mais en vain.

- Laisse tomber si tu te souviens pas. Mais je dois quand même te ramener. Alors, tu vas me laisser t'emmener à la Citadelle, de gré ou de force~ dit-il avec un sourire en même temps que deux chakrams apparurent dans ses mains.

Venait-il de faire apparaître des armes par pure et simple magie ? Yûxan avait du mal à se concentrer dans cette situation. Elle ne se souvenait de rien, mais par principe, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. Le soucis est qu'elle n'avait rien pour se défendre. Alors qu'elle tentait de trouver une solution, deux sabres se matérialisèrent dans ses mains. Que faisait-elle avec ça ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment se battre et encore moins avec des sabres !

- Ta tête ne se souvient peut-être pas, mais ton instinct si. Sourit-il  
- Ça m'arrange tiens ! Je sais pas m'en servir ! Paniqua-t-elle  
- Dommage. Murmura-t-il dans son dos

Il allait l'assommer quand le temps se figea soudainement. Elle entendit Axel jurer en disant qu' "il" s'était manifesté. En effet une troisième personne fit son apparition. Axel s'éloigna de Yûxan et le fixa. Elle ne pouvait pas faire le moindre geste.

- Ça t'amuse de faire ça, Diz ? Attraper une fois Roxas ne t'as pas suffi ? L'interrogea-t-il d'un ton cassant  
- Cette chasse m'amuse. Répondit l'arrivant  
- Ordure ! Siffla Axel

Sur ces mots, il l'attaqua, mais ne parvint pas à l'atteindre. Le dénommé Diz l'arrêta net dans sa course et l'ignora pour s'occuper de Yûxan qui ne pouvait bouger depuis tout à l'heure. Il fit un geste de la main et elle s'écroula.

- Voilà, elle croira à nouveau avoir rêvé. C'est énervant de faire quelque chose qui est effacé le lendemain, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant vers Axel.  
- Je finirais par y arriver. Promis-t-il en disparaissant dans un des couloirs par lequel il était arrivé.

Diz sourit victorieusement dans la nuit. Il gagnait et cela lui plaisait beaucoup.

* * *

Voila~ Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!

Bye bye!


	4. Chapitre 3

...

Je suis en retard... Je suis une vilaine! Bon ce n'est pas encore un retard trop important mais bon...

Aussi, j'étais ravie de trouver une review aujourd'hui. Et je vais me faire un plaisir d'y répondre!

_**Miss Manga:**_ Tout d'abord, un super gros merci à toi! ça m'a fait super plaisir de lire ta petite review! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour que ça te plaise! Et je compte bien continuer à poster! *va chercher Axel et lui remet l'uniforme* J'avoue, Axel est terriblement sexy dans son uniforme!

Axel: Ne te gêne pas surtout...

Moko: Non t'inquiètes pas pour moi~ Tu es sous la direction de ma plume (plutôt mon clavier) après tout~

Axel: Pourquoi entre tous les auteurs, il a fallut que je tombe sur toi...?

Bref bref bref, je vous apporte le chapitre 3!

* * *

Elle se réveilla sur son lit, encore une fois habillée. Toujours ce rêve ? Il est peut-être différent sur certains points mais d'autres restent les mêmes. Elle regarda son réveil : il indiquait jeudi. Elle devenait folle. Pourquoi ces rêves et pourquoi sans cesse ? Elle prit son téléphone et appela le lycée pour dire qu'elle ne viendrait pas.

Une fois fait, elle prit une douche pour tenter de se remettre les idées en place. Elle enfila des affaires sans vraiment y faire attention. Elle alla dans la cuisine et mangea une tartine.

Une feuille et un stylo à la main, elle écrivit tout à propos des rêves. Il y avait les men in black, le dénommé Axel et d'autres trucs un peu bizarre. Ça n'avait absolument aucun sens.

Elle migra dans le salon où elle s'affala dans le sofa. Elle fixa le plafond, espérant secrètement qu'une explication s'y écrive. La seule chose qui expliquait tout ça, c'est qu'elle était folle. Pourtant, tout lui était normal et clair pour le reste. Seulement ce détail qui clochait. Elle ferma les yeux à nouveau pour tenter de réfléchir. Pourquoi c'est tombé sur elle ?

Alors qu'elle se morfondait, un bruit ce fit entendre dans l'entrée. Elle s'y dirigea pour voir quelle en était la source et tomba sur le roux. Il était en train de regarder autour de lui

- Génial... En plus de mes rêves, j'ai des hallucinations maintenant... Soupira-t-elle  
- C'est moi l'hallucination ? Demanda-t-il pas sur de lui tout en continuant de regarder autour de lui  
- Qui d'autre ? T'en vois beaucoup qui viennent purement et simplement d'apparaître ici ?  
- C'est marrant mais... Commença-t-il en se retournant vers son interlocutrice avant de s'interrompre  
- Quoi ?

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il semblait gêné et la désignait du doigt. Elle constata qu'elle portait une chemise dont les boutons avaient presque tous disparut. Elle finit par comprendre. N'ayant plus de boutons, elle était ouverte. Elle rougit et lança divers objets à la figure de l'intrus avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour se changer.

- C'est bien ma veine... T'es une hallucination perverse ! Hurla-t-elle

Elle ressortit quelques instants après, vêtue d'un t-shirt et du même jean troué qu'elle avait mis plus tôt. Lui n'avait pas bougé de l'entrée.

- Et on est où exactement ?  
- T'es une hallucination dans ma tête et tu sais pas où on est ? Récapitula-t-elle  
- Je ne suis pas une hallucination ! Je m'appelle Axel et je ne suis pas dans ta tête ! C'est bon, c'est retenu ? Insista-t-il

Cette dernière phrase résonna dans la tête de Yûxan. Une douleur violente la prit et elle dut prendre sa tête entre ses mains et se recroqueviller pour tenter de calmer la douleur. Ça lui semblait vraiment familier. Mais elle ne savait pas. Elle ne s'en souvenait pas.

Axel assistait à la scène sans savoir quoi faire : c'était lui qui avait provoqué ça ? Il la souleva et la déposa sur le sofa. Elle se calma un peu après quelques minutes.

- C'est moi qui ai fait ça ? Tenta-t-il de comprendre  
- Je sais pas. Je crois. C'est un truc que t'as dit qui me paraît familier mais j'arrive pas à me rappeler.  
- Hum, il semblerait que tu commences à te souvenir après tout. Sourit-il  
- J'en sais rien... Soupira-t-elle. Mais, explique moi. Je fais des rêves bizarres, j'ai l'impression de savoir des trucs, mais je peux pas m'en souvenir et d'autres trucs comme ça. Et toi t'es toujours là. Je sais pas si je vais te croire, mais je peux au moins t'écouter.  
- Pour te ramener, ce sera plus simple si tu te souviens alors je vais te dire. Tu es Yûxan, l'épéiste de l'organisation XIII. J'en fais partie aussi. Il y a peu, un membre est parti. Il s'appelait Roxas. C'était un ami à toi et à moi. En essayant de le ramener, tu t'es fait capturer par un certain Diz, qui avait capturé Roxas précédemment. Expliqua Axel

Durant les explications d'Axel, Yûxan avait de nouveau eu mal à la tête.

- Et le but de l'organisation, c'est quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en se massant les tempes.  
- Notre but est kingdom hearts. Nous voulons retrouver nos cœurs parce que nous ne sommes pas complets. Nous ne sommes personne, seulement des ombres.

Yûxan garda le silence un instant. Son histoire était logique mais improbable. Ils ne pouvaient pas ne pas avoir de cœur.

- Je suppose que tu ne me crois pas. Devina Axel  
- Hé bien, comme la magie n'existe pas, ton histoire est impossible. Bien qu'elle soit logique. Avoua Yûxan  
- Si tu te souviens de tes rêves, je suis arrivé de nulle part et j'ai fait apparaître mes chakrams. Fit-il remarquer  
- Soit, mais tu me l'as bien dit : ce sont des rêves !  
- Alors, je suis quoi moi ? Je fais partie du rêve ou de la réalité ?

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle l'avait vu dans ses rêves, mais elle était sûre d'être réveillée en ce moment.

Il la regardait réfléchir de ses grands yeux verts. Il espérait qu'elle se souvienne. Il détestait qu'on l'oublie. Roxas l'avait aussi oublié. Et maintenant, il n'était plus là.

Elle continuait de réfléchir quand son ventre se fit entendre. Axel ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle regarda l'heure et constata qu'ils avaient parlés longtemps: il était presque l'heure du déjeuner.

- Au lieu de te moquer de moi, viens m'aider à faire à manger ! Ordonna-t-elle à Axel  
- Tu me demandes de t'aider ?  
- À moins que tu ne veuilles manger le paillasson ? Plaisanta Yûxan  
- Tout à l'heure tu me prenais pour une hallucination et maintenant tu me proposes de déjeuner avec toi ? T'es pas un peu contradictoire ?

Elle s'arrêta net dans son mouvement. C'est vrai après tout, pourquoi agissait-elle ainsi ? Elle ne se comprenait pas elle-même. La présence d'Axel était bizarre i peine quelques heures et maintenant, elle s'y était habituée. C'est trop rapide. C'est impossible de s'habituer à quelqu'un aussi vite...

Axel constata avec un sourire qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas tout oublié. En attendant, elle ne devait pas rester plus longtemps ici. Il avait pour ordre de la ramener. Xemnas avait été assez clair à ce sujet. Diz, quant à lui, leur mettait des bâtons dans les roues. S'il continuait à la faire tourner en rond, elle finirait par en perdre la raison.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je dois encore être en train de rêver. Après tout, comment tu pourrais être ici sinon ?  
- Tu as vraiment la tête dure... Constata-t-il. Je devrais pourtant le savoir à force. Soupira-t-il  
- Je vais quand même faire un truc à manger. J'ai de quoi faire des pâtes à la carbonara, t'en voudra ? Proposa-t-elle  
- C'est si gentiment proposé ~

Yûxan prépara le déjeuner en réfléchissant. Lorsqu'elle était avec Axel, elle avait l'impression d'être en présence d'une connaissance de longue date. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Mais elle avait toujours été dans cette ville, avec Tsukio, Arisa, Mira et les autres. Elle avait appris à connaître les gens d'ici. Elle habitait cet appartement depuis un bon moment maintenant et pourtant... Depuis qu'elle faisait ces rêves bizarres, elle avait l'impression que... qu'il manquait quelque chose.  
Elle servit le déjeuner et s'assit à la petite table de la cuisine. Axel s'assit lui aussi. Ils mangèrent dans le calme. À force de réfléchir, Yûxan avait vraiment mal à la tête. C'est pourquoi après le repas, elle alla s'allonger. Sans surprise, elle s'endormit.

_Deux silhouettes discutent assises sur le rebord d'un bâtiment._

_-Tu veux que je goûte cette glace bleue ? Demande la plus petite_  
_- C'est bien ça. Lui confirme la plus grande. Aller, mange la ! Regarde, je le fais bien moi._

_Une des silhouettes mord dans la glace. L'autre hésite encore un peu avant d'en faire de même._

_- C'est salé et sucré en même temps. C'est quoi ?_  
_- Une glace à l'eau de mer._  
_- Sans rire ?_  
_- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?_  
_- Bin tu sais, avec toi, on sait jamais. Plaisanta la silhouette_

_L'autre lui donna un coup amical dans l'épaule._

_- Pardon, j'ai pas pu résister. Rigola l'ombre, une main sur cette même épaule  
_

_**►Un autre lieu, un autre moment◄**_

_- Je peux pas rester ici ! Je me pose trop de questions ! On m'a caché des choses et maintenant j'ai besoin de réponses._

_Un jeune garçon blond d'une quinzaine d'années venait de dire ces mots. Il semblait quelques peu énervé et perdu._

_- Je peux comprendre... Mais je ne pense pas que partir soit une bonne solution pour autant._

_- Yûxan, je veux des réponses. Je ne les aurais pas en restant ici. Tu sais de quoi je parle, vu que tu ne te souviens pas non plus._

_Un silence s'installa. Le garçon se retourna pour partir. Il fut interrompus par une troisième personne derrière lui._

_- Tu ne peux pas quitter l'organisation comme ça ! Ils te considéreront comme un ennemi et n'hésiteront pas à se débarrasser de toi !_

_- De toute façon, je ne manquerais à personne._

_Sur ces mots, il partit sans se retourner._

_- C'est faux : tu me manqueras à moi. Souffla l'autre_

_Elle avait la gorge serrée et ne pouvait répéter plus fort ce qu'il venait de dire pour faire revenir de plus jeune. Il disparaissait dans un couloir sombre quand elle murmura_

_- Tu es un abrutit égoïste Roxas. C'est ton meilleur ami et tu ne l'as même pas regardé en face._

_Le couloir sombre se dissipa aussitôt. Elle se tourna vers l'autre personne et ne trouva rien à dire. Elle lui tapa faiblement dans le dos pour qu'il sache qu'il n'était pas seul. Elle finit par articuler quelques mots._

_- On doit rentrer Axel._

* * *

Ouais, je suis fière d'avoir fini mon chapitre comme ça! Haïssez moi~ Enfin, les review tiennent toujours hein! *w*

Bon on se retrouve à la fin de la semaine! (En plus je serais en vacances! *danse de la joie* /o/)


	5. Chapitre 4

Et oui pardon je suis encore en retard d'un jour! Bon j'ai eu des petits soucis mais on va pas épiloguer... De toute façon ça vous intéresse pas hein?

_**Miyu-Chou:**_ Et voila la suite comme promis ma chère~

_**Miss Manga:**_ Je suis ravie que ça te plaise! Et pour Axel... Je me pose parfois la question quand même...

Axel: Enfin quelqu'un pour prendre ma défense!

Moko: Reparles-en avec Yû, je sais pas si elle est de ton avis

Yûxan: *un pocky dans la bouche* mmh?

Axel: Vraiment traumatisée la pauvre...

Moko: J'me casse! J'en ai marre! D:

Et en avant pour la suite! o/

* * *

Elle se relevait en sursaut sur son lit. Elle se souvenait. Roxas, Axel, l'organisation... C'était encore flou sur certains points, mais elle se souvenait. Roxas avait quitté l'organisation et s'était fait prendre par ce foutu Diz. Axel était parti le chercher. Il était revenu seul parce que Roxas avait disparu en Sora. En repensant à ça, elle eut un pincement au cœur, enfin si elle en avait eu un. Oui, elle n'avait pas de cœur, ça aussi elle s'en souvenait. Suite à quoi, elle est venue se perdre dans les filets de ce Diz. Résultat, Axel vient la chercher. C'est logique.

Tout en remettant les informations à leur place dans sa tête, elle se dirigeait vers le salon. Elle n'avait dormi qu'une heure, peut être était-il encore là, à squatter son canapé ? Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres quand elle le vit allongé sur le canapé, les bras derrières la tête et les yeux fermés. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, elle s'approcha de lui à pas de loup et arrivée au niveau de sa tête...

- Tu sais que je suis réveillé ? Demanda-t-il les yeux encore fermés  
- Aaaaaah ! C'est pas drôle ! Tout ça parce que monsieur est un assassin, monsieur a des sens très aiguisés... Gnagnagna... Soupira-t-elle en faisant la moue  
- Ça aide, mais là je ne dormais pas. Expliqua-t-il  
- Mouais... Fit-elle

Il se redressa sur le canapé et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il suspendit son mouvement en repensant à ce qui venait d'être dit.

- Attends, tu as dit quoi ? S'étonna-t-il  
- "Mouais" ? Proposa Yûxan  
- Non, avant. Tu as dit "assassin", je n'ai pas rêvé ?  
- C'est en effet ce que j'ai dit. C'est bien la place que tu occupes dans l'organisation non ?  
- Ça veut dire que tu te souviens ? Demanda-t-il  
- Je crois oui. Certains points sont encore un peu flous, mais je pense qu'une grande partie est revenue. Avoua Yûxan un peu gênée.

Axel lui ébouriffa énergiquement les cheveux en soupirant de soulagement.

- Mes cheveux ! Ils sont encore plus en bataille que d'habitude avec tes bêtises ! Arrête, ça suffit ! S'énerva-elle

Il sourit en la voyant s'énerver ainsi. Il arrêta ne voulant pas subir les représailles. Elle remit ses cheveux à peu près en état et s'excusa auprès de lui.

- Je suis vraiment désolée ! Tu passais ton temps à nous surveiller Xion, Roxas et moi... Et j'ai quand même trouvé un moyen de me faire avoir... Tu as dû venir me chercher. Et surtout, je t'ai oublié... Alors que tu avais dit que tu détestais ça... Je suis désolée!

Axel resta muet un moment. Il est vrai qu'il détestait qu'on l'oublie mais... S'il devait en vouloir à quelqu'un, c'était à Diz. C'est lui qui en était à l'origine. Il posa à nouveau sa main dans les cheveux bruns de Yûxan.

- C'était pas ta faute. Dit-il simplement.

Si elle avait pu, elle aurait probablement pleuré. Seulement, les simili ne pleurent pas, ils ne peuvent pas. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait à ce moment-là.

- Il faudrait ràC maintenant. Reprit Axel après un petit silence  
- RàC... ? Ha oui ! Rentrer à la Citadelle, c'est ça ? Demanda Yûxan  
- C'est bien ça. Tu commences en effet à retrouver tes souvenirs. Constata Axel. Il faudra prévenir Xemnas de ton retour.  
- Et donc passer par Saïx. Frissonna-t-elle  
- C'est lui qui te fait frissonner comme ça ?  
- Le fait qu'il n'ait que deux têtes différentes : une tête de blasé qui fait peur et une tête énervée qui fait encore plus peur... Expliqua-t-elle

Axel pouffa quelques peu en faisant apparaître un couloir sombre. Il la fit passer devant et la suivit.

Elle retrouva une ambiance qui ne lui avait pas vraiment manqué. Des murs blancs, une impression de froid constant... Non ça, ça ne lui avait pas manqué... Ils arrivèrent dans le hall principal où était Saïx en permanence, sauf peut-être la nuit. Enfin qui sait ? Elle n'était pas allée vérifier. Axel le salua.

- J'ai ramené Yûxan. Dit-il simplement  
- Je constate. Répondit-il tout aussi simplement en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Yûxan. Je le dirais au supérieur. Par ailleurs, je te renvoie directement en mission au Pays des Merveilles, Luxord pourrait avoir besoin d'aide.  
- Sérieusement ? Je peux pas retourner me reposer dans ma chambre jusque demain ? Se plaignit Axel  
- Tu n'es pas en position de discuter numéro VIII.  
- Oulalala... T'es encore de bonne humeur toi... Fit Axel avant de disparaître dans un couloir sombre.

L'énervement pouvait se lire sans peine sur le visage du divin lunaire. Il se retourna vers Yûxan.

- Quant à toi numéro XV, tu n'es pas autorisée à sortir pour le moment.

Quelque part, ça l'arrangerait. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre. Les meubles étaient restés tous aussi blancs qu'avant son départ. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et aperçu Kingdom Hearts. Arriveraient-ils un jour à leur but ?

Elle fit un tour à la salle d'entraînement. Il fallait qu'elle travaille: quand elle s'était retrouvée face à Axel, elle n'avait pas su quoi faire. Elle fit apparaître ses sabres dans ses mains. Au moins, elle pouvait faire ça volontairement. Quelques reflets apparurent dans la salle. Yûxan en découpa un et se retrouva prise entre deux reflets. Un devant elle et un autre derrière. Elle planta son sabre dans celui de devant tout en se protégeant de l'autre avec son deuxième sabre. Elle riposta aussitôt à l'attaque de celui de derrière. Elle dut ensuite se baisser pour échapper à une attaque d'un autre reflet. Yûxan couru vers le mur pour prendre appuis sur celui-ci et attaquer le reflet. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour souffler et reprendre sa respiration. Elle fit une attaque circulaire pour se débarrasser des derniers reflets qui l'avaient entourée. Son petit voyage dans le monde de Diz ne l'a pas aidé du point de vue de son entraînement... Il fallait encore qu'elle progresse.

Alors qu'elle faisait des entraînements de base au sabre, une autre personne entra dans la salle d'entraînement. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que quelqu'un lui sautait au cou. Elle esquissa un sourire en sachant pertinemment de qui il s'agissait.

- YÛXAN ! Chuis content de te voir !  
- Ouais, je suis rentrée. Répondit-elle en lui frottant les cheveux  
- C'est marrant, c'est Axel qui fait ça généralement. Rit-il quelques peu  
- Il m'a peut-être influencé, mais je fais ça aussi.

Ils auront beau dire qu'ils n'ont pas de cœur, mais elle, elle avait l'impression de ressentir certaines choses. Depuis son retour, elle se posait des questions. Elle ne se souvenait pas d' "avant". Elle savait pourtant que beaucoup se souvenait. Pourquoi pas elle... Roxas lui avait d'ailleurs fait remarquer avant de partir. Elle en parlerait avec Axel, peu être pouvait-il l'aider sur ce point. Demyx remarqua qu'elle était un peu dans la lune et la ramena sur Terre.

- Yûxan ? T'es toujours là ? Plaisanta-t-il  
- Nan je suis partie très loin ! Ironisa celle-ci en souriant  
- Au fait, ce soir on a une réunion. Je suppose que ça doit avoir un petit lien avec toi. L'informa Demyx  
- C'est probable. Enfin il ne ferait pas une réunion rien que pour moi. Il doit y avoir autre chose. Une quelconque avancée pour Kingdom Hearts peut être.  
- On verra bien !  
- Oui on verra bien, en attendant je vais prendre une douche moi. Salua-t-elle Demyx

Elle retournait silencieusement vers sa chambre pour y prendre sa douche. L'eau chaude lui fit du bien et elle y resta un long moment. En sortant, elle ouvrit son armoire pour y retrouver accroché son uniforme. C'est vrai que depuis qu'elle est rentrée, elle avait des habits "normaux". Elle l'enfila et partit à la cuisine, elle avait un peu faim. Elle se prépara quelque chose avec ce qu'elle put trouver. Elle s'assit à la grande table qui était à côté et mangea tout en étant un peu dans le vague. Xigbar s'arrêta à l'encadrement de la porte

- T'es de retour gamine ? Constata celui-ci  
- Moi aussi je suis ravie de te voir Xiggy... Soupira Yûxan  
- Ça explique en partie la réunion, enfin grouilles toi.  
- Oui, merci je sais.

Xigbar repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. De toute façon, elle ne l'aimait pas trop... Elle rangea son assiette et fila à la réunion. Devant la porte, elle voulut mettre sa capuche, mais Saïx l'en empêcha. Il lui a fichu une trouille dont il n'a même pas idée... Il lui dit de rentrer, ce qu'elle fit sans dire un mot. Les portes passées, elle put constater que tout le monde était présent dans la salle des "trônes". Cinq étaient pourtant vides. Évidemment c'était ceux de Vexen, Marluxia, Larxene, Roxas et Xion. Saïx rejoignit sa place et Xemnas commença.

- Aujourd'hui le numéro XV est de retour. En espérant qu'il ne disparaisse pas à nouveau.

Sa voix avait beau être monocorde, elle entendit un reproche dans cette fin de phrase. En même temps, ça pouvait se comprendre. Il lui fit un signe comme quoi elle pouvait reprendre la place qui lui avait été attribuée pour les réunions. Elle s'y installa et Xemnas continua. Elle fit mine d'être intéressée par ce qui se disait, mais elle réfléchissait à autre chose. Pourquoi s'étaient-ils donné du mal pour elle ? Elle ne valait pourtant pas grand-chose, au combat comme dans le reste. Pourquoi Xemnas as-t-il envoyé quelqu'un pour la ramener ?

* * *

Ce qui conclut le chapitre~ Interrogez vous, posez vous des questions... Détestez moi aussi si vous voulez... 8D Postez des reviews pour me faire partager votre haine! o/

Mais je reste gentille et je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année! Et les autres aussi!

Axel: On a des noms...

Moko: Ouais je sais... mais c'est trop long sinon!

Yûxan: T'es une vraie flemmarde toi tu sais?

Moko: C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité!

Xigbar: Je crois qu'elle marque un point la gamine

Moko: Allez, tous en cœur les enfants~

Toute l'oganisation XIII et les autres personnages: Joyeuses fêtes!

Xemnas: On peut savoir ce que vous faites là vous?

Sora: On allait pas vous laisser faire la fête sans nous quand même!

_Moi je me fais discrète et je prends des notes, ça peut toujours servir... 8)_


	6. Chapitre 5

Hé hé hé.. On ne se refait pas... XD J'espère que vous avez passé un joyeux noël et que vous allez bien! o/

Aussi je compte faire un petit hors série pour le nouvel an. Je sais pas s'il sera là en temps et en heure mais bon... XD

_**Miss Manga:**_ Aw! c'est gentil de dire ça! ;w; et puis ne t'inquiète pas, c'est toujours un peu comme ça avec mes persos, mais dans le fond je les aime! *fait un câlin à Yûna et à Axel* J'avoue que j'ai trouvé drôle de me foutre de Saïx, c'est un perso que j'apprécie quand même, mais je préfère le faire tourner en bourrique, c'est plus drôle... 8D Oui je sais, j'aime faire attendre mes petit lecteurs... je suis méchante et ça m'amuse!~ Mais tu apprendra petit à petit... et merci! o/

Yûxan: Je te rappelle que t'es en train de parler de moi la...

Moko: Et?

Yûxan: Si tu veux parler de l'intrigue fait le dans mon dos!

Moko: Pas la peine~ j'effacerai ta mémoire si besoin~

Yûxan: Tu es diabolique...

Moko: Moi aussi je t'aime~

En avant pour la suiteuh! :3

* * *

La réunion terminée, Axel rattrapa Yûxan dans le couloir.

- Hey, t'avais l'air super concentrée et je doute que ce soit sur ce que disait Xemnas. Tout va bien ?  
- Et toi, tu devais être très intéressé aussi pour voir ce que je faisais moi. Fit-elle remarquer  
- Tu marques un point. Avoua-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux roux. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.  
- Je vais bien. C'est juste que je me pose des questions...

Axel prit un drôle d'air quand elle eut dit ça. Elle comprit et reprit.

- Je sais très bien ce que tu es en train de te dire. "Roxas aussi se posait des questions" c'est ça ?

Il ne répondit pas. Elle soupira.

- Je compte pas dormir tout de suite, tu veux qu'on discute un peu ? Demanda-t-elle en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre  
- Ouais, je voudrais bien que tu m'expliques.

Il entra dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit. Elle en fit de même et s'adossa au mur, face au roux. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas trop se faire remarquer si on "doutait" mais c'était Axel, un ami. Enfin ce qui pouvait s'en rapprocher le plus quand on a pas de cœur.

- Je t'écoute.  
- Pour commencer, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne me souviens pas d'avant mon intégration dans l'organisation. Pourtant, vous, vous en souvenez. Peut être que ça ne vous apporte rien, mais vous savez. L'autre personne qui ne se souvenait pas était Roxas et il s'est avéré que c'est parce qu'il était le sans cœur de Sora. Je ne pense pas que ce soit pour une raison comme celle-ci que je ne me souviens pas. De plus, Roxas maniait la keyblade, moi non. Alors, vient encore une autre question, pourquoi s'être donné du mal pour me faire revenir ? Je ne suis pas particulièrement forte, je n'ai pas de keyblade, je n'ai pas une importance primordiale pour l'organisation. Expliquait-elle. Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans ma "vie d'avant" dont je ne dois pas me souvenir ? Demanda-t-elle un peu perdue.

Il l'avait écouté sans dire un mot.

- Est-ce si important de savoir ?  
- Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment important de se souvenir, mais ce que j'aimerai vraiment savoir, c'est pourquoi je ne me souviens pas et pourquoi moi.  
- La vérité ne te fera pas sentir mieux... Murmura-t-il  
- Et tu as probablement raison mais... impossible de me sortir ça de l'esprit.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Elle n'osait pas ajouter qu'elle avait parfois l'impression d'avoir un cœur. Ça avait commencé quand elle était avec Roxas et bien qu'il ne soit plus là, il lui arrivait de le croire.

Elle finit par briser le silence.

- Je vais essayer de mettre ça dans un coin de ma tête et de ne plus en parler tant que je n'ai pas de preuves. Les preuves étant compliquées à avoir, je finirais peut-être par oublier ? Proposa-t-elle

Il soupira un "ouais" en lui ébouriffant légèrement les cheveux.

Voilà que recommençait cette drôle d'impression... Elle ne pouvait pas dire ce que c'était mais, lorsqu'elle était avec Axel, elle se sentait bien. C'est ça que l'on ressent quand on est avec des amis ?

Quelques jours passèrent. Yûxan recommença les missions, accompagnées les premiers jours, puis seule à nouveau. Alors qu'elle se rendait au lieu de sa mission, elle tomba nez à nez avec Diz. Instinctivement, elle recula de plusieurs pas et prit ses sabres en main.

- Tiens tiens tiens... Si ce n'est pas mon jouet qui c'est enfuit~ dit-il d'un ton joueur  
- Diz... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle prête à attaquer  
- Je profite du temps pour me promener. Sourit-il  
- Ça t'amuse de te foutre de moi ?  
- C'est assez distrayant en effet. Mais passons, il y a une chose que je ne m'explique pas, pourquoi es-tu retournée là-bas ? Alors que tu ne sais rien, tu ne sais même pas qui tu es.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Et puis, je n'ai pas d'autre endroit où aller.  
- Es-tu seulement certaine de ce que tu avances ? L'interrogea-t-il. Et ceci, te rappelle-t-il quelque chose ?

Alors qu'il posait cette question, il sortit une petite chaîne de sa poche. Sur cette chaîne se trouvait un pendentif en forme de rose. Ses pétales étaient de trois couleurs différentes: bleus foncés, jaunes orangés et violets. Yûxan regarda l'objet quelques instants. Elle ne s'en souvenait pas mais elle avait l'impression de le connaître.

- Non ça ne me dit rien du tout. Mentit-elle. Ça devrait ?  
- Eh bien, c'est une réplique de quelque chose qui se trouvait dans ta tête. Lors de ton petit séjour, je me suis permis de fouiller un peu. Expliqua-t-il dans un sourire plutôt malsain. Alors, toujours convaincue de savoir ?

Yûxan ne savait pas quoi faire ni penser. Cet homme était dérangé et avait fouillé dans sa tête. Cette pensée la fit frissonner. Néanmoins, il avait quelque chose sur elle "avant". Elle secoua la tête énergiquement pour se remettre les idées en place: il était le malade qui l'avait attrapée et enfermée dans une sorte monde parallèle. De plus, il a peut-être joué avec ses souvenirs, comme l'autre fois. Elle resserra son emprise sur ses sabres.

- Je vois. Alors, c'est ce que tu décides... Dommage. Soupira-t-il.

Elle se jeta sur lui. Il ne bougea pas, mais lorsqu'elle planta un de ses sabres dans ce qui aurait dû être son corps, un léger petit fortement ce fit entendre. Diz avait disparu et la chaîne était accrochée à la lame de son sabre. Elle pesta contre lui en enleva le collier. Elle l'inspecta de plus près espérant se souvenir de quelque chose. Rien. Seule cette impression de déjà vu persistait. Elle le fourra dans sa poche sans trop y réfléchir.

Yûxan exécuta sa mission sans trop de difficultés. Elle hésita à rentrer directement : il a longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas mangé de glace à l'eau de mer en haut du clocher. Après une courte réflexion, elle se rendit au clocher, une glace à la main. Elle s'assit sur le rebord comme à son habitude, sauf qu'aujourd'hui, elle était seule. Elle resta un long moment à regarder le coucher de soleil. Dans sa tête, de nombreuses questions se posaient. Diz avait-il encore joué avec sa mémoire ? Que représentait ce collier ? Pouvait-elle se souvenir grâce à celui-ci ? Elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait dit à Axel. Oublier ? Finalement, ça n'avait pas été possible. Et Diz qui en rajoute une couche avec ce bijou...

Elle jeta son bâtonnet et disparut dans un couloir sombre. Elle fit son rapport auprès de Saïx et retourna dans sa chambre.

Blanc... Ce plafond était blanc, trop blanc... Ces murs étaient blancs, les meubles, les portes... Tout était TROP blanc ! Elle se releva de son lit. Pourquoi blanc ? La seule chose d'une autre couleur, c'est l'uniforme qui est noir... Bonjour la diversité...

Son intérêt soudain pour la peinture était dû à une réflexion trop intense sur toutes ses interrogations et le pendentif. Sa tête la faisait souffrir et si elle ne risquait pas de se faire enguirlander, elle aurait hurlé. Cependant, avec ses quelques neurones restant, elle pensa à passer dans un couloir sombre pour se rendre à Halloween Town. Arrivée, elle s'éloigna de la civilisation et pu extérioriser sa frustration. Elle n'aurait peut-être plus de voix le lendemain, mais ça allait un peu mieux. Elle revint dans sa chambre l'instant d'après, s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux.

* * *

Et foila! Ce chapitre ce termine sur une notion de couleur! Mais je comprends Yûxan, trop de blanc tue le blanc et surtout pète son câble! |D

Allez on se retrouve la prochaine fois! o/ et postez une petit review pour l'humble serviteur que je suis!


	7. Chapitre 6

Bonjour, bonsoir! :D *évite les tomates et les pitis cailloux* bin je pète le record cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas un jour de retard mais carrément une semaine de retard! Ça craint! Enfin la rentrée et les devoirs qui l'accompagnent m'ont tenu bien occupée. C'est pourquoi je m'excuse auprès de vous mes chères lecteurs! ;; en plus j'ai pas fini le hors série que je voulais poster pour le nouvel an! O

**_Miss Manga:_** Awwww, ça fait plaisir que tu postes un petit quelque chose pour moi~ (je n'en ai aucune idée mais on dira que c'est ça! 8D) le petit pendentif est là pour foutre la merde tu vas voir... XD et Diz il triche toujours! D: il pense qu'à gagner le saligaud! Alalala Saïx~ je compte bien le faire encore tourner en bourrique lui 8)

* * *

Quelqu'un lui secoua l'épaule pour qu'elle se réveille. Elle ouvrit paresseusement les yeux. Alors qu'ils s'habituaient à la lumière, elle reconnut Axel.

- Que me vaut ta visite Axel ? Bailla-t-elle  
- Je viens te chercher pour une mission: on va ensemble au château de la bête. Expliqua-t-il  
- Youhou... Fit-elle ironiquement bien qu'encore endormie. Ceci dit, ma dernière mission avec toi remonte.

Yûxan commençait à bien se réveiller et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas la voix cassée. Pourtant, elle avait pensé ne plus pouvoir parler ce matin. Elle sourit en imaginant les réactions des différents membres à son extinction de voix. Elle fit un petit saut par la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller le visage à l'eau fraîche. Une fois fait, elle rejoignit Axel qui l'attendait à sa porte. Ils partirent aussitôt.

À part la bête, ils n'avaient jamais croisé quelqu'un dans ce château et pour ne rien changer aux habitudes : il était désert. Enfin désert... Si on met les bestioles à part. Afin d'être plus rapides, ils se séparèrent. Axel prit en charge les alentours du château ainsi que le rez-de-chaussée et Yûxan prit le reste. Elle commença par le second étage afin de terminer par le bas et être prête à partir. Elle était peu essoufflée lorsqu'elle finit l'étage : preuve qu'elle avait fait des progrès. Elle descendit les escaliers et prit le chemin de la salle de bal. Elle se débarrassa des quelques gênes et ouvrit la porte. La pièce était, comme à son habitude, éclairée alors qu'il n'y avait personne. Bizarrement, rien ne vint l'attaquer. Quelque chose clochait. Un couloir sombre se matérialisa et Xemnas en sortit. Yûxan fut très surprise de le voir. Les membres de l'organisation le voyaient peu en dehors des réunions. Que faisait-il ici ? Dans son silence habituel, il se tourna vers Yûxan. La question lui brûlant trop les lèvres, elle demanda.

- Que faites-vous ici ?

Il fit apparaître ses armes en guise de réponse. Yûxan recula d'un pas et en fit de même. Était-ce parce qu'elle se posait trop de questions? Elle plongea sa main dans sa poche et constata que le collier n'y était plus.

- Ceci ? Fit le supérieur de l'organisation en montrant le collier

Elle serra les dents. Alors, c'était bien pour ça. Elle eut un petit rire nerveux. Elle n'avait plus besoin de jouer la comédie alors... Cependant, elle n'avait aucune chance contre lui. Qu'importe, elle pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait: de toute façon, elle ne sortirait pas vivante de cette pièce.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais me tuer toi-même... Tu trouves toujours moyen de te désister. Après tout, tu as toute une organisation à ton service. Tu es un lâche.

Elle esquiva de justesse un attaque de Xemnas. Elle ne pourrait pas l'éviter bien longtemps. Elle n'eut que le temps de le penser qu'elle se prit une attaque de plein fouet qui la fit s'écraser contre un pilier. Elle grimaça, ses attaques étaient puissantes. Elle devait lui reconnaître qu'il méritait sa place, mais le moment n'était pas vraiment à l'admiration. À peine elle parait une attaque qu'il la frappait avec ses lames. Le sang coulait et elle ne voyait déjà plus très clair. Elle tentait en vain de l'attaquer. Xemnas mit fin à l'affrontement en enfonçant une de ses armes dans le ventre de Yûxan. Elle ne put se retenir de hurler et cracha du sang.

- Tu finiras... bien par crever... Xemnas. Hoqueta-t-elle  
- Tu es bien bravade pour une morte. Répondit-il en tournant sa lame.

Elle n'essayait plus de cacher sa douleur. Elle était trop faible pour ça. Ses sabres tombèrent et disparurent. Elle n'avait plus aucune force. Xemnas retira son arme et repartit par un couloir sombre.

Axel arriva en trombe dans la salle. Il y avait des traces d'un combat, mais personne... Il était pourtant certain d'avoir entendu Yûxan crier. Il détailla plus précisément la pièce et l'aperçut contre un pilier.

- Yûxan ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?!

Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Sa vue était trouble, mais elle cru voir du rouge.

- A...xel ? Demanda-t-elle en chuchotant  
- Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Évidemment que c'est Axel ! Répondit-il aussitôt. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Que je me pose... des questions... n'a pas plus... Articula-t-elle toujours à voix basse  
- D'accord, ne dit plus rien. Sinon ça va s'aggraver. Je t'interdis de disparaître ! C'est bon, c'est retenu ?  
- J'aimerais bien... mais... Je voudrais pas rester... sur un mensonge...

Elle toussa à nouveau du sang alors qu'elle commençait à disparaître.

- Ça fait peur de savoir... qu'on va disparaître...

Axel assistait impuissant. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à parler, mais elle continua. Elle pouvait bien lui dire puisqu'elle allait disparaître.

- Depuis que je passais... du temps avec Roxas... Xion et toi, j'avais un peu... l'impression d'avoir... un cœur... Et cœur ou pas... ces moments étaient agréables...

Elle esquissa un sourire et passa une main dans les cheveux roux d'Axel.

- D'habitude c'est toi... qui fait ça...

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns alors qu'elle disparaissait pour de bon.

Elle tomba. Elle resta un instant au sol. Comment ça se fait qu'elle soit tombée ? Quand on disparaît, on tombe ? C'est nouveau ça... Et puis, où est-elle ? Elle s'assit sur le sol et regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans une chambre et elle est manifestement tombée du lit à côté. Elle inspecta la table de nuit pour voir si elle pouvait y trouver quelque chose. Elle aperçut une photo avec deux petites filles, l'une blonde aux yeux verts et l'autre brune aux yeux violets.

Elle tomba sur un miroir et pu constater quelques changements... Ses cheveux étaient bien plus longs qu'avant, ils lui arrivent en bas du dos. Ses iris avaient changé de couleur pour devenir violets. Et elle vit aussi sur son épaule gauche un tatouage. Les morceaux se recollèrent lentement les uns à côté des autres. Elle écrivit son nom dans l'air : Yûna.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait et redécouvrit l'endroit où elle était. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, ce dont elle pouvait douter après tout ce qui s'était passé, cet endroit ressemble à l'orphelinat dont s'occupe...

- Yûna ! Fit une voix très étonnée. Tu es enfin réveillée !

Yûna se retourna et tomba sur Tifa. Alors, elle était bien là où elle pensait. Elle la gratifia d'un sourire.

- Il semblerait en effet que je sois réveillée... Rit-elle. Mais ça fait si longtemps que je suis "endormie" ?  
- Un peu moins d'un an quand même...  
- Je me savais flemmarde, mais à ce point... S'étonna-t-elle

Tifa rit, elle lui avait manqué.

- Mais tu dois avoir faim ! Descend avec moi à la cuisine qu'on discute un peu. Proposa-t-elle  
- C'est pas comme si j'étais retenue ailleurs, je te suis. Répondit Yûna.

Yûna discuta un long moment avec Tifa. Elle eut des nouvelles d'un peu tout le monde : Cloud continuait son boulot de livreur, Tifa avait la visite plus ou moins régulièrement de Rude et Reno, Cid continuait de travailler, Yuffie l'aidait de temps à autres...

Alors qu'elles discutaient, Rude et Reno entrèrent. En voyant les cheveux rouges de Reno, elle repensa à Axel... Reno ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire un mot.

- Mais elle est réveillée ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire. T'aurais pas un peu grandit, par hasard, pendant ton sommeil toi ?

Tifa se souvint d'un petit détail à cette remarque.

- J'y pense, ton anniversaire est passé il y a quelques mois. Tu as maintenant 17 ans jeune fille ! La félicita Tifa  
- Mais elle est toujours mineure ! Ajouta Reno en souriant

Lui alors... Toujours le mot pour rire...

- Moi aussi je suis ravie de te revoir Reno. Rit-elle. À part tes cheveux blancs, t'as pas changé.  
- Des cheveux blancs ? Mais ça va pas du tout ! Rude pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ? Paniqua celui-ci  
- Parce que tu n'as pas de cheveux blancs... S'exaspéra le plus âgé

Reno lança un regard noir à Yûna qui essayait de ne pas mourir de rire.

- Bon retour parmi nous. Lui fit Rude  
- Je te remercie Rude. Répondit celle-ci avec un sourire.

* * *

J'aurais bien voulu couper le chapitre après que Yûxan est disparu mais ça aurait fait un chapitre super court et vu que j'ai posté en retard, je pouvais pas vous faire ça. Enfin bref, on termine sur une petite note d'ironie avec la présence de Reno~ je l'aime ce perso xD toujours le mot pour rire... 8)

laissez moi une petite review pour me dire qui vous aimez dans l'univers de KH ou de FF! (Je suis moins calée pour FF mais je me débrouille pas trop mal! ;D) peut être que je pourrais sortir une blague x)

Reno: Genre le coup des cheveux blancs?

Moko: Ouais dans ce genre la~

Reno: Je te hais.

Moko: Tu sais pas mentir mon pauvre... allez zou! À la prochaine! o/


	8. Chapitre 7

Et un chapitre en temps et en heure cette fois! o/

_**Miss Manga:**_ Bah de toute façon, je peux bien le faire passer pour un connard intelligent parce que sinon je le fait très très con et martyrisé... 8D Pour moi c'est très difficile de le jouer intelligent parce que pour moi c'est le détesté de l'organisation... x) Pour FF7 c'est parce que c'est mes préférés! Et puis y'a Reno quoi! XD Bonne année aussi! w

Donc je vous laisse je vous retrouve en bas! o/

* * *

Elle s'éclipsa et retourna dans sa chambre pour y faire un point. Elle s'appelle Yûna, elle n'est pas de ce monde puisque le sien a été détruit par Xenahort, mais a été projetée dans celui-ci avec une amie, Pleisse. Suite à quoi, elles ont rencontré le roi Mickey et maître Yen Sid qui leur ont proposé de travailler à leur service. Elles savaient qu'il existait plusieurs mondes alors autant qu'elles travaillent à leur bon fonctionnement. Elles ont donc fait quelques rencontres. Notamment celle des porteurs de Keyblade. Malheureusement lors d'un combat, elles ont faillit y passer. Elles avaient sous-estimé les forces ennemis et Pleisse avait été gravement blessée. C'est à la suite de ça qu'elle avait sombré dans les ténèbres pour essayer de devenir plus forte... Yûna se gifla mentalement pour avoir eu un raisonnement aussi simpliste!

Grâce à ses souvenirs, elle comprit pourquoi elle ne se souvenait pas lorsqu'elle était "Yûxan". Il aurait été gênant qu'elle se souvienne que c'est leur faute... Cependant, elle sourit. Ils ne devaient probablement pas se douter qu'elle s'était réveillée, autant s'en servir comme d'un avantage. Mais, si elle ne voulait pas se faire griller tout de suite, elle devrait se cacher. Impossible d'utiliser le manteau de l'organisation, elle devait trouver autre chose. Elle fouilla un placard quelques minutes et finit par tomber sur ce qu'il fallait. Elle se changea immédiatement. Yûna se regarda dans la glace, elle portait un manteau violet foncé qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux et qui avait une capuche tellement grande qu'elle lui cachait la moitié du visage. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce manteau avait un air de ressemblance avec celui qu'elle avait porté pendant presque un an.

Yûna essaya de faire apparaître ses sabres. À son grand soulagement, elle pouvait toujours les matérialiser. Elle se rappela que tout le monde dans l'organisation savait ce qu'utilisaient les autres membres comme armes. Elle ne pouvait donc pas utiliser ses deux sabres, mais si elle ne se servait que d'un ? Il faudrait qu'elle s'entraîne pour combler l'absence de l'autre mais c'était faisable.

Elle respira un grand coup, maintenant, elle devait aller voir Yen Sid. La question logique qui suivait était "comment" ? Lorsqu'elle travaillait pour Yen Sid et le roi Mickey, ils lui avaient donné un objet qui lui permettait de passer d'un monde à l'autre. En effet, ni elle ni Pleisse ne possède de Keyblades. Sauf que cet objet n'était plus à sa disposition. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. C'était un peu fou, mais ça valait le coup d'être tenté. Elle tendit le bras et se concentra. Un léger "pouf" se fit entendre. Yûna soupira. Faire apparaître un couloir sombre n'avait pas vraiment marché comme elle le souhaitait, mais la preuve qu'elle pouvait le faire venait de lui être donné. Elle persévéra plusieurs minutes avant d'en faire apparaître un correcte. Elle se dépêcha d'y passer, craignant qu'il disparaisse.

Yûna arriva dans la Tour Mystérieuse. Elle ressentit la présence de Pleisse dans les alentours. En effet, venant toutes les deux du même monde, elle ressentait une certaine "familiarité" lorsqu'elles étaient proches. Pleisse, intriguée par cette présence, quitta le bureau dans lequel discutaient maître Yen Sid et Mickey. Elle rejoignit Yûna. Elle avait mis sa capuche : elle ne voulait pas qu'on sache qui elle était, plus longtemps on ne savait pas qu'elle était en vie, mieux c'était.

- Qui es-tu ? Demanda calmement Pleisse  
- Une vieille amie~ répondit Yûna  
- Si tu ne veux pas que je te blesse, il faudrait éviter de mentir. Fit remarquer la blonde en faisant apparaître sa faux.

Yûna réfléchit un instant. Elle voulait aider, mais avait oublié le détail qu'elle ne comptait pas dévoiler son identité à tout le monde. Comment la croiraient-ils si personne n'avait de preuves ? Elle décida de mettre seulement son amie Pleisse au courant. Après tout, ils la croiraient, elle. Yûna retira sa capuche.

- Comment c'est possible ?! S'étonna Pleisse  
- Longue histoire... Tu veux bien m'écouter ? Demanda-t-elle  
- C'est pas vraiment la première fois qu'on essaie de nous embobiner. Qu'est-ce que j'ai comme preuve que tu es bien Yûna ?  
- Hum... Le fait que si tu ne me crois pas, je vais t'attaquer ?  
- Très drôle... Soupira Pleisse  
- Bon alors, mes armes ? Mon pendentif ? Un vieux souvenir ? Le fait que je ne veuille pas qu'on sache qui je suis ?  
- Le dernier argument se tient. Constata Pleisse  
- Je trouve aussi.

Pleisse attaqua de front sans raison particulière. Yûna para son coup avec ses deux sabres et la repoussa. Pleisse sourit pour la première fois. Elle attaqua à nouveau de front et Yûna se préparait déjà à riposter en lui attaquant le ventre. Pleisse s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de Yûna qui stoppa son attaque.

- Ravie de te revoir Yû~  
- Qu'est-ce que tu me fais pas faire... Plaisanta Yûna  
- Bon je t'écoute maintenant.

Yûna expliqua ce qui était arrivé. Cependant, elle fit la version courte de l'histoire. Elle jugea bon de ne pas tout dire. Le plus important seulement.

- Et donc, tu veux garder ton identité secrète pour mieux mettre des bâtons dans les roues de l'organisation ? Compris Pleisse  
- C'est ça. Acquiesça Yûna. Ça te dit de me filer un coup de main ?~ sourit la brune  
- Mais ce sera avec joie, très chère~ accepta la blonde. Et comme je sais qui tu es, je dois convaincre Maître Yen Sid et Mickey que tu es de notre côté, c'est bien ça?  
- Oui. Mais je ne leur dirais pas qui je suis.  
- C'est dans la poche ! Déclara la plus jeune

Pleisse et Yûna montèrent dans le bureau de Maître Yen Sid. La conversations qu'il avait avec Mickey se suspendit aussitôt qu'elle entrèrent dans la pièce.

- Pleisse, qui est la personne qui t'accompagne ? Demanda poliment Maître Yen Sid.  
- Une personne de confiance qui nous propose son aide. Répondit naturellement Pleisse  
- Et pourquoi ne nous montre-t-elle pas son visage ? Demanda Mickey sur ses gardes  
- Pour ne pas avoir certaines personnes à mes trousses. Répondit l'encapuchonnée

Maître Yen Sid et Mickey restèrent de marbre. Yûna comprenait qu'ils ne lui fassent pas confiance. Pleisse reprit.

- Elle a toute ma confiance, c'est pourquoi je me porte garante pour elle. Mais je l'accompagnerai où qu'elle aille si ça peut vous rassurer.  
- Il est rare de te voir ainsi Pleisse. Soit, si tu la surveilles, je ne vois pas d'inconvénient. Des objections Mickey ?  
- Non, si vous laissez Pleisse la surveiller, je n'ai pas de raison de vous contredire.

Sous sa capuche, Yûna souriait. Elle avait retrouvé une amie et elle allait pouvoir mettre des bâtons dans les roues de l'organisation.

Sora arriva précipitamment dans la pièce, Riku sur ses talons. Yûna et Pleisse les avaient rencontrés il y a quelques années, lors d'une mission. Sora était paniqué et Riku, bien qu'il paraissait impassible, l'était aussi.

- Kairi a été enlevée ! Hurla Sora  
- QUOI !? S'exclama le roi  
- C'est un coup de l'organisation. Expliqua Riku plus calmement.  
- Et merde, manquait plus que ça... Soupira Pleisse

Alors qu'ils parlaient tous du pourquoi du comment, Yûna essayait dans son coin de connaître la raison. L'organisation cherchait en permanence à attirer Sora. Ça doit être un piège, mais dans quel but ? Ou alors ils se serviraient d'elle puisque c'est une princesse de cœur. Yûna soupira en essayant de comprendre. Riku remarqua sa présence.

- Qui tu es toi? Demanda-t-il méfiant  
- Une alliée. Répondit-elle simplement  
- Je lui fais confiance et je m'occupe déjà de la surveiller, pas la peine de te fatiguer à nous dire que tu ne lui fais pas confiance Riku... Le prévint Pleisse  
- Je t'ai demandé quelque chose la blonde ? Fit Riku en foudroyant Pleisse du regard  
- Tu crois que j'ai peur, monsieur-j'ai-l'air-vieux-avec-mes-cheveux-blancs ? Rétorqua la concernée

Riku et Pleisse se lançaient des éclairs avec les yeux. Ils étaient assez amusants à voir tous les deux. Sora s'interposa entre les deux et reprit avec son ton niais habituel.

- Si Pleisse-chan lui fait confiance, on peut nous aussi. Alors, arrêtez vous là tous les deux ! C'est pas le moment.

Pleisse tira la langue à Riku qui se retint de répliquer. Si le contexte avait été moins sérieux, Yûna aurait probablement ri.

- Il faut retrouver Kairi ! Reprit Sora

Pleisse attrapa le bras de son amie et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand Yen Sid la retint.

- Où comptes tu aller? Demanda-t-il curieux  
- J'avais comme idée d'aller titiller l'organisation et si l'occasion se présentait, aller chercher Kairi. Expliqua Pleisse dans un sourire carnassier

Yûna pouffa légèrement, elle n'avait pas changé du tout. Sans attendre quoi que ce soit, Pleisse partit en entraînant Yûna. Elle les fit passer dans un autre monde. Le sable brûlant et le vent tout aussi chaud ne trompent pas, elles étaient désormais à Agraba.

- Bon, le plan est simple, on se défoule sur les sans cœurs pour attirer l'attention de l'organisation. Résuma Pleisse  
- Ouh~ Voilà un plan qui me plaît, ils ne vont pas aimer qu'on mette le bazar dans leurs affaires.  
- Parfaitement~

* * *

Et voila! o/ à partir d'ici ça se concentrera en grande partie sur Yûna et Pleisse. Vous allez souffrir de la connerie de ses deux petites OC... ;D Aussi avant que j'oublie de le faire:

**Disclaimer:** /!\ Pleisse n'est pas à moi, c'est l'OC d'une amie dans l'univers de KH et je me la suis appropriée pour la fic. /!\ Pourquoi? Parce que c'est drôle bien sûr! o/ Elle est légèrement modifiée à ma façon et puis j'm'amuse bien avec~

Pleisse: C'est quoi le délire?

Moko: Tu es désormais à mon service!

Pleisse: Et merde...

Yûna: Tu va comprendre ma douleur...

Organisation XIII: Et la notre aussi au passage...

Moko: Mouhahahaha! Vous allez morfler~ (owo)b


End file.
